


safe and sound

by mozaikmage



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, before You Know, set during the first 5 minutes of episode 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: Martin is sick. Jon notices, and fusses.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookies_and_all_things_nice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_all_things_nice/gifts).



> please enjoy!

When Jon wakes up, Martin’s not next to him. That’s not unusual in itself, but Jon can’t smell coffee or hear the now-familiar noises of Martin’s morning routines rattling through Daisy’s safe house, which leads him to conclude that Martin did not simply wake up a little earlier than normal, which leads him to fear the worst, of course.

“Martin? Are you there?” Jon calls out, stepping out of the tiny bedroom into the living room space.

“I’m here,” Martin says, voice quiet and weak. He’s curled up on the couch with a book, a wool blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “Just uh. Stayed up all night reading, I guess.”

“Reading what?” Jon flips the book to the inside front cover, almost expecting to see a familiar nameplate there. 

Martin scoffs, like he knows what Jon’s thinking now. “Just some romance novel Daisy had here, it wasn’t that good. I couldn’t fall asleep.” 

His face seems oddly flushed, Jon notices, so he puts a hand on Martin’s forehead. 

“What’re you —”

“You’re burning up,” Jon informs him. 

“Huh. I thought it seemed warm in here.” Martin laughs shakily. He pulls the blanket up higher, until it’s covering his face up to his eyes. Which are also unusually bright and shiny, how did Jon just notice this?

“You’re sick. Of course you’re sick, your immune system’s bound to be weakened by everything that’s happened recently. I’ll um.” Jon doesn’t actually remember what you’re supposed to do with sick people, come to think of it. He’s never been particularly prone to colds, but tea is probably helpful, right? “I’ll make some tea and see if there’s any cold medicine in the cupboards, or anything. Soup?”

“Sounds great,” Martin says around a yawn. Which reminds Jon of the other issue here.

“Oh, you haven’t slept, right, uh. You should probably. Sleep in an actual bed.” He tries to pull Martin off the couch, but Martin shrugs him off and stands up, stretching.

“I can walk the ten steps to the bedroom myself, Jon, I’m not  _ dying, _ ” he says, sounding amused and tired and fond all at once.

Not right now, you’re not, Jon thinks, and reaches up to put one hand on Martin’s shoulder anyway. “Was it n ightmares?”

Martin doesn’t answer immediately, pushing open the door to the bedroom instead. “I should be used to it by now. What with everything that’s happened.” 

“But?” Jon prompts. He’s not using the Beholding on Martin, of course, but that desire to  _ know _ is still part of him, he supposes, and he wants to hear what upset Martin so much. He helps Martin take his shoes off, pulls out a dusty extra blanket from under the bed.

“I had a dream about the worms yesterday, Jon,” Martin says, yawning again. “And that was ages ago! I think I’ve moved past it, most of the time, but then I have a dream like that and it’s like I’m trapped in my old apartment with Jane Prentiss on the other side of my door again.”

Jon wonders if he should hug Martin, now. Is this the kind of thing people hug over. He’s frozen for a moment in an awkward, arms half-spread position until Martin scoffs and reaches out for him, mumbling something like “you’re impossible” and wrapping Jon in an embrace.

It— it feels nice, Jon thinks. Hugging Martin. Martin is warm (too warm, maybe) and soft, and Jon should probably do something about the fact that Martin is sick before he gets worse and — he should be helping, Jon decides. He pulls away, avoiding Martin’s gaze. “I’ll just. I’ll go make the tea.”


End file.
